


Shelter from the Storm

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 3.07, Episode: Mors Indecepta, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You have grown wiser with the passing of months. Able to act with intention and purpose and not in blind action absent reason,” Nasir said. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It is you that has caused such a change in me,” Agron admitted as he quickly looked down. “Letting Castus go is proof.”</i>
</p>
<p>Nasir and Agron spend the night seeking shelter from the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter from the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on posting another fic that dealt with Agron's POV when he believes Nasir had betrayed him, but it was sad and I felt bad that you all were so upset by the fic from yesterday. So I spent today writing a "happier" fic. Or, at least, as happy as I could get them!

Nasir shivered as he continued handing out blankets and extra cloaks to those who were in need. He attempted to move as many as he could into the enclosed tents to shield them from the impending storm. It was a difficult task due to having so many to move and so few tents to use. 

He shivered again as he began walking toward the tent Agron would be in. He turned his head down to shield his face from the bitter bite of the wind and clutched his arms around him. He ran into someone who reached out hands to steady him. “Apologies,” Nasir said though he did not look up. 

“Nasir!” Agron said. “I had hoped to find you.” 

Nasir looked up and smiled. “I was seeking shelter from storm.” 

Agron nodded and pulled him into his side and wrapped an arm around him. “Let us go to it then.” He led Nasir through the camp until they came upon the tent that they had claimed. Agron pushed Nasir through first so he could tie the entrance closed. 

Nasir was surprised at how many others were in the tent along with them, for their tent was not as large as others and was situated against the wall of rock. He saw Donar and Lugo in the corner, each nodding at him as he entered. There were many others that he had yet to know, but they were all huddled together with arms and legs tangled to stay warm. 

Agron grabbed his arm and led him to the corner he had apparently set up for them. He took off Nasir's wet cloak to put on a dry one, which was too big for Nasir which meant it was one of Agron's. Agron did the same for himself before sitting on the ground and tilting his head at Nasir. 

Nasir just smiled and moved to sit, though he did not sit next to Agron. He moved to sit between his legs so he could rest against his chest. It was absolutely for warmth and not for the comfort of wanting to be in his gladiator's arms. Not at all. 

Agron just laughed and grabbed the only blanket they had to throw over them. He even placed his other cloak over Nasir to keep him warmer. He grabbed Nasir's slightly smaller cloak to put over his own shoulders for he was leaning against the rock. His arms slithered around Nasir and pulled him close. 

Nasir rested his head on Agron's shoulder so he could still be heard when he whispered, “Gratitude.” 

Agron just smiled and kissed the top of his head. He then leaned his own against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Nasir moved a hand over Agron's chest and arms because he wanted to. “You did a great thing today,” he said softly. 

“I was only offering aid to you,” Agron said as he opened his eyes. 

Nasir smiled as he shook his head. “I do not speak of your aid, but of your actions toward Castus.” 

Agron stiffened. “It was nothing.” 

Nasir laughed. “Your tone says otherwise.” 

Agron leaned his head back again but did not say anything. 

“I know it was difficult for you to release the man when he has not proven trust,” Nasir said softly. 

“You said he wished to fight and that he could be trusted. I only put faith in _you_ , not in him,” Agron said though he did not look at Nasir. 

“Of which I am grateful,” Nasir told him. 

Agron frowned as he looked at him. “I only wished to act in trust with you.” 

“You did,” Nasir agreed. “I am proud you did so.”

“You cannot mean that,” Agron told him. 

“Why not?” Nasir asked. 

“For I only let him go because of words you spoke. I would have seen him rot there if it had not been for you.” 

Nasir smiled and placed a hand upon Agron's cheek. “Which is why I am proud. You put your personal feelings aside and acted with clear head.” Nasir sighed. “Is it any wonder why Spartacus holds you in such high regard?” 

Agron frowned. “What meaning do words carry?” 

“You have grown wiser with the passing of months. Able to act with intention and purpose and not in blind action absent reason,” Nasir said. 

“It is you that has caused such a change in me,” Agron admitted as he quickly looked down. “Letting Castus go is proof.”

Nasir tilted his head and furrowed his brow at Agron. 

“Was it not you who once said that I was an angry man who had trouble grieving?” Agron asked. 

Nasir nodded, thinking back to an earlier conversation where he still hadn't known Agron. They had been talking about those that surrounded them and he had asked Nasir what he saw in him. “Yes.” 

“You were the one who helped me live again after my brother's death, Nasir,” Agron said softly. “You were the one who showed me how to feel things. It was you who helped me move on after his death.” 

“I could not have,” Nasir started but stopped when Agron just smiled at him. 

“Yes, you did. It is _your_ words that calm, _your_ touch that comforts, and _your_ presence that gives me pause before acting,” Agron told him. “It's why my words to Castus hold such truth. I would have struck him down in the city the second my eyes fell upon him without thought that he might not have had a hand in it.”

Nasir did not have the words to say in return because he had never thought of himself in such terms before. He had seen the changes in Agron but he hadn't realized the man thought and believed _Nasir_ responsible for them. “I hadn't known you thought it.” 

Agron smiled and placed his hand on Nasir's chin to lift his head. “Now you do. I should have told you sooner. I thought you had known.” 

Nasir shook his head and Agron leaned down to press his lips against Nasir's. Nasir's hand trailed up Agron's chest to his neck, curling around it and bringing him closer. Agron pulled away and smiled shyly at him. A smile that was reserved for use only around Nasir. 

Nasir shifted against Agron and placed an arm around his back. He placed his head into Agron's neck and felt his hand running through his hair. It was a soothing and comforting gesture to Nasir and something Agron tended to do while they were laying together. 

“Do you think all will survive the storm?” Nasir asked quietly. 

“No,” Agron sighed. “I fear many will fall.” 

Nasir nodded. He had tried so hard to protect all, to give as much warmth as he could. If they died, it would be his fault. 

Agron's hand found its way to Nasir's chin and he tilted his face up to his. “Know that none did more to save these people as you,” he said softly. “You mustn't put blame upon yourself.”

Nasir reached his hand up to Agron's face to pull it down so he could kiss him. “You have way with words,” Nasir told him softly, running his fingers along Agron's jaw. 

The gladiator ducked his head and Nasir was certain his face tinged with embarrassment. “You are mistaken.”

“No, I am not. You always know what to say to calm me or comfort me,” Nasir told him. “More than anyone else.” He kissed him again. “Before or after.” 

Agron smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss. “It is you that knows the words to calm the storms that rage within me.” 

Nasir mirrored his smile. “Perhaps we were always meant to find each other.” 

“Perhaps it was always fated so,” Agron agreed. 

“You should rest, Agron,” Nasir said quietly, letting his hand drop from his face.

“I need to be ready when Spartacus calls,” Agron told him. 

“He will not call until the storm has passed,” Nasir said. “You will do no good if you cannot keep eyes open.” 

Agron chuckled. “I suppose not.” 

“Now rest with me,” Nasir said. “Until the end of this storm.” 

“You only wish my company to keep you warm through night,” Agron said smiling. 

“That is but one reason I wish you by my side,” Nasir agreed. 

“And the others?”

“Your arms provide shelter and comfort,” Nasir whispered as he looked up at him. “The way you steal kisses through night as though I would not freely give them. The way your hands tangle in my hair.” Agron's hand stopped moving and Nasir laughed. “Just ways you show the depth of your love.” 

Nasir placed his hand on Agron's chest, over his heart. “There is none I would rather have by my side, at all times.” 

“Why is that?” Agron whispered. 

“I love you,” Nasir told him. “And having the man I love comfort and warm me through the night is like a gift from the gods,” Nasir said as he smiled at Agron. 

Agron laughed. “You are the one who has way with words and flattery.” 

“They flow to me when you are concerned,” Nasir admitted. 

They fell into silence and Agron's hand once again resumed its movement in Nasir's hair as they both feel into a peaceful sleep, despite the howling storm occurring outside the confines of their tent and each others' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, you all are the absolute best! All your wonderful comments make my day! There are no words for the humbleness you bestow on me when you believe these characters written "in character" because, to me, there is no higher praise because these characters were already beautifully created and portrayed and I seek to only expand upon the relationship. It really does mean so much to me that you are enjoying them! 
> 
> Also, I got a few more prompts yesterday! You guys are fucking brilliant with some of the ideas you have come up with! Seriously. There are a few now that are going to be rather long. I will post the asks with the prompt ideas/requests I get when I have written/posted the fics so I can link to it! But know that I love them all and you all for sending them to me!
> 
> As some of them are going to be rather long, I have two options. If I get 30 prompts that can be one shots or so, I will post one of those every day for the month of June and have the "long" fics posted either during the month (if I write it as a non-chaptered fic) or in May or July, depending on how much I have to write! If I do not get 30 prompts for one story a day (about halfway there), then I will probably end up posting the long stories in chapter format so there's something new every day. Just wanted to keep you all updated!
> 
> You guys are the absolute best. I have not been so welcomed into fandom I write for so quickly! I hope this is a little bit happier story to make up for yesterday's!


End file.
